


Safe Arms

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Oscar helps Zolf with his armour.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Safe Arms

It’s not even a week, since he’s been brought back from the dead, and already Zolf has been forced out into combat. There have been arguments about this, but Oscar has been firm about maintaining a presence near to the action. He can help, in his own ways, from a distance, even if Zolf won’t let him near the front lines, and he doesn’t think he could bare to do what he did in Japan for all those months, and simply let him depart from his consciousness for days at a time and not know that he would _come back._

He does come back.

He comes back tired.

He comes back shaking.

He comes back covered in blood and holding back tears and that is… it’s too much.

Zolf’s hands shake on the shoulder straps of his breastplate and Oscar doesn’t hold back. He surges forward and catches Zolf’s hand.

“Please,” he breathes. “Let me help.”

Zolf would normally object, but he doesn’t, this time. Instead, he lets out a shaking breath, and moves so that Oscar can work the buckles.

“Are you wounded?” he asks.

“This is all theirs,” Zolf says, and gods he sounds so _bone tired_ that Oscar wants to weep with it.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, because he knows how much it hurts Zolf, to be the one dealing death rather than healing.

“Not your fault,” Zolf says, leaning into his hands as they push the breastplate from his shoulders and smooth over them. Oscar murmurs a spell under his breath, cleaning the worst of the blood and the horror from Zolf’s underclothing and skin, and Zolf lets out a long, shuddering sigh, leaning his head against Oscar’s chest in a rare moment of weakness.

Oscar tangles his hand in Zolf’s hair and presses his lips to the top of his head, and he feels Zolf loop his arms around his torso and simply lets himself be held.

“I’m here,” Oscar says, bending down to kiss Zolf’s scarred temple. “I’m always here.”

**Author's Note:**

> TYVM WIR for your prompts :D.


End file.
